Jugando a ser mama
by Dementti
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando dos hombres estan a cargo de un bebe, y los problemas que se cargan con ello. T por malas palabras.OC Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera cosa que escribo para subir a , y que puedo decir me gano el patriotismo, es una idea que traia en mente desde hace mucho, pero tal vez sea lo unico que suba sobre mi lindo pais ya que tengo mas parejas en mente, lamento si es mala intento mejorar.

**°Disclamer:**Himaruya Hidekazu(no se si asi se escribe) es el dueño de hetalia y de Alfred F. Jones, Mexico es de los mexicanos o de cualquier pais con dinero(aceptemoslo).

**°Autora: **Su-chan

**°Genero: **Romance/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **malas palabras, shonen-ai y ya.

* * *

I'm sorry si es muy mala, aburrida

**Jugando a ser mama**

El chico salio apurado de la tienda cargando todo lo que había comprado y cuidando que nadie lo viera, pero al doblar la esquina tropezó con alguien conocido cayendo al piso y tirando lo que llevaba.

-¡Pinche puños que acaso no tienes ojos!-grito enfadado sin mirar a quien.

-Mecsico-se puso en cuclillas para levantar lo que el moreno había tirado.

-¿Gringo? que haces aquí.

-Vine a visitarte a que más.

-A que bueno-dijo nervioso esperando que no hubiera visto lo que llevaba.

-Para que quieres todo esto talco, pañales, biberones, leche, ¡mhp!-volteo a ver al moreno-no me digas que tuvimos un hijo, se parece a ti o a mí.

-Cállate cabrón ni en mis peores pesadillas dejaría que algo así pasara, además como podría yo tener un hijo, digo n-no es que yo fuera a tener un hijo tuyo-dijo nervioso y algo sonrojado.

Tranquilízate-lo ayudo a levantar sus cosas y lo acompaño a su casa (para mala suerte del chico) al llegar, Alfred insistía en pasar a lo que el latino respondió con un portazo en la cara.

-México déjame pasar please-chillo el rubio-además olvidaste algo.

El chico recordó que no le había quitado las cosas que había comprado.

Maldición-abrió un poco la puerta para hablar con él-¡dame mis cosas!-ordenó.

-Solo si me dejas pasar.

-Esta bien pero hay de ti si te pones a husmear por mi casa-amenazo el moreno.

El chico rubio se paso hasta la cocina dejando las cosas en la mesa que ahí había.

-Cuanta confianza gringo-lo miro recargado del marco de la puerta.

-¿Y a que viniste?

-Que no puedo visitar a mi vecino favorito.

-Estaría bien si solo vinieras a eso-termino por entrar a la habitación y acercarse al rubio.

-Tanto me odias-también se acerco y acaricio su rostro, al parecer esto no molesto al Mexicano.

-mhp, interrumpo-se oyó desde la puerta.

-¡Eres una pinche molestia gringo!-empujo a Alfred intentando disimular.

-hola nana chel, no estábamos haciendo nada-dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

-¡si claro!-arqueo una ceja y lo miro picaramente.

-Y que haces aquí-pregunto el moreno.

-Como que que hago aquí me dejastes cuidando esto y te fuistes quien sabe a donde-hablando de algo envuelto en sus brazos.

-What's that?-el rubio se acercó curioso a la mujer.

-Que dijo el gringo este.

-Nana te dije que lo cuidaras en tu casa.

-A mira, mira suficiente tengo con los míos como para cuidar a los tuyos, y como ya encontraste al papa ya te lo puedo dejar- se lo entrego a alfred y se marcho.

-¡Que el no es el papa y tampoco es mió!-le grito a la mujer pero esta lo ignoro.

-Is a baby- dijo emocionado-y se parece a mi.

-Claro que no- se acerco a el y le quito al niño.

* * *

I'm sorry si es muy mala, aburrida, sin chiste y de mas sinonimos pero traia ganas de subir algo.

SI fue muy mala te regreso el tiempo que le hayas invertido y si te gusto te regalo una ¡paleta!

ACLARACIONES:para mi mexico es un hombre no puedo evitar que me guste el yaoi, ademas tantos años de machismo seran por algo, nana chel no es nadie importante en la historia ni nada solo es alguien que limpia la casa de mexico y ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaaa matenme por favor me tarde mucho en escribir lo que seguia ya lo tenia y se me borro es lo mejor que pude hacer, nunca pense que esta cosa guajira de mi mente tubiera reviews gracias.

**°Disclamer:**Himaruya Hidekazu(no se si asi se escribe) es el dueño de hetalia y de Alfred F. Jones, Mexico es de los mexicanos o de cualquier pais con dinero(aceptemoslo).

**°Autora: **Su-chan

**°Genero: **Romance/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **malas palabras, shonen-ai y ya.

* * *

-You are bad! Solo quería mimarlo-chillo el rubio.

-No quiero que te le acerques, eres una mala influencia.

-I'm not a bad influence; I'm a hero-reclamo Alfred.

-Como sea ya mero te vas-preguntó el mexicano.

-Acabo de llegar.

-Y a que viniste.

-A que me hicieras algo de comer.

-¡A chinga, chinga tu gato o que!-le grito el chico.

-Esque tengo hambre-poniendo ojos de perrito mojado.

-Y a mí que, tú tienes mucha comida.

-Un héroe no se hace su propia comida.

-Y porque chingados te la tengo que hacer yo.

-Esque tu vives más cerca.

-Canadá esta igual de cercas.

-¿Quien?-poniendo cara de niño chiquito no entendiendo algo.

-¿Ni de tu hermano te acuerdas?

-¡Ah! Matthew, no quiero comer pancakes.

-Mas vale que vallas queriendo, porque yo no te voy a hacer nada.

Seguían discutiendo cuando el bebe comenzó a llorar.

-Ya ves lo que hiciste gringo-decía histérico mientras lo arrullaba.

-Que le pasa porque hace ese ruido-decía asustado y se tapaba los oídos-¿ya se rompió?

El moreno lo miraba con cara de pinche gringo no mames.

-Deja de decir tonterías y cuídalo tantito-le dejo al bebe y corrió a la cocina.

-No espera que se supone que debo hacer-miro con horror al bebe.

-Baby don't cry, don't cry, don't cry-repetía mientras sacudía al bebe de arriba a abajo, a lo que este respondió jalándole nantucket.

-Baby no! Mecsico help me!

-Que gringo te gana un bebe-llego con un biberón en la mano-haber dámelo.

Alfred miraba fijamente al mexicano mientras lo alimentaba.

-Que me ves-susurro

-Pareces toda una mamá.

-No es cierto!.

-¡Es cierto!

-ya cállate-intentando no gritar.

Ya pasado un rato el pequeño se quedo dormido, y el mexicano lo llevo a su habitación para dejarlo dormir a gusto y regreso con alfred.

-Como veo que no te vas a ir, quieres ver una película-dijo resignado.

-Oh yeah! Residen evil-grito el americano.

-No esta vez vamos a ver una que yo hice.

-Tu haciendo películas-exclamo sorprendido.

-Si y también son buenas deberías ver alguna.

-Mmmm I think not.

-Como sea ahora te sientas y la vez conmigo-obligó al rubio a sentarse en un sofá de la sala.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Es de fantasmas se llama kilómetro 31.

-Mejor me voy a mi casa tony va a preocuparse.

-Que! Ya te dio miedito gringo-dijo en tono de burla.

-C-claro que no a un héroe no le da miedo nada y menos una película de terror.

-Hagamos como que te creo-se dirigió hacia la dvd y puso el disco, para luego sentarse junto a alfred.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!-gritó alfred.

-Que te pasa ni siquiera ha empezado, son los cortos.

-Ya lo sabia solo quería comprobar el eco de tu casa.

-Si como no y ya suéltame! Que no puedo respirar-lo tenía abrazado.

-Esque pensé que te iba dar miedo por eso te abrace.

-Pos no pienses cosas que no son.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah salio un fantasma aaaaaaaaaah ese es un fantasma-gritando histéricamente.

-sssssssh cállate gringo vas a despertar a Miguelito-calló al rubio.

-Who is Miguelito?-pregunto confundido.

-Es el bebe.

-Why Miguelito?

-Tenia que llamarlo de algún modo así que le puse como mi papá.

-Y no podías preguntarme como quería ponerle, era mejor George O John.

-Porque habría de preguntarte a ti.

-Is my son.

-M-mejor vamos a terminar de ver la película.

Luego de ver la película…

-Bueno gringo creo que eso es todo, ya es tarde y ya me voy a dormir.

-Mecsico I can sleep with you.…

-No, no puedes.

-¿Porqueeee?

-Porque la última vez me tiraste de la cama, además no cabes.

-Pero….

-Si no quieres irte solo a tu casa, puedes quedarte pero en el sillón.

* * *

I'm sorry si es muy mala, aburrida, sin chiste y de mas sinonimos.

SI fue muy mala te regreso el tiempo que le hayas invertido y si te gusto te regalo una ¡paleta!

ACLARACIONES:el papa de mexico (aparte de españa) fue Miguel Hidalgo por algo se llamo el padre de la patria,para los que no conoscan la pelicula de kilometro 31 es mexicana y a mi parecer muy aburrida. y creo que es todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdoón perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, se que no tengo excusas pero mi compu murio un rato, y luego mi inspiracion tambien, sin mas espero su comprension, y agradesco a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi fic y tambien a quienes dejaron un review, gracias, gracias.(siento que sone muy formal) por cierto hice aparicion de otras naciones espero no haberme equivocado con ellas, espero que les guste el capitulo. Se me habia olvidado, estaban preguntandome por el nombre humano de mexico si lo tiene y es Guillermo Alejandro Gonzallez Espinoza.

una aclaracion esta cosa "ºººººº" la use para hacer separacion de tiempos.

**°Disclamer: **Himaruya Hidekazu es el dueño de hetalia asi como de los paises que apareceran en este fic, menos mexico ese si es mio por asi decirlo, y demas cosas que aqui ponga son para sus respectivos dueños.

**°Autora: **Su-chan

**°Genero: **Romance/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **malas palabras, shonen-ai y ya.

-Que molesto es cuando haces lo que te da la gana-dijo un México bastante irritado sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-C'mon mexico-kun acepta que no querías dormir solo-dijo mientras se tapaba con las cobijas arrebatándoselas a Alejandro.

-¡Oye no seas conchudo!-grito quitándole la cobija y acostándose.

De alguna manera Alfred siempre lograba convencer al mexicano y esta vez no fue la excepción, pero no todo era bueno para el rubio ya que México solía moverse mucho por las noches, además hablaba dormido y no siempre muy lindo sobre él, hasta en una ocasión había intentado morderlo, en realidad no sabia porque se quejaba México si el solito se caía de la cama.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No hay chile-se despertó gritando el mexicano y rápidamente corrió a la cocina para abrir el refri- ¡aaww! suspiró aliviado- no mames que sueño mas loco, que se había extinto el chile.

Después del tremendo susto que sufrió el chico tomo un plato con chilaquiles y harta salsa y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele, luego vio la contestadora tenia algunos mensajes así que decidió ir a escucharlos, mientras seguía comiendo presiono un botón y escuchó.

_Que ondas tas' llamando a mi casa osease México, orita' no puedo contestar porque ando cofcofde cofparrandacof trabajando así que déjame tu mensaje después del bip y haber cuando te hablo ¡ah! Si eres Alfred, Antonio, Francia o Argentina ni creas que te voy a llamar beeeep._

_-¡Mexiquito! Que malo eres-dijo llorando un español._

_-Tu onii-san solo quiere darte su amour._

_-¡flojonaso! Te dije que tenías una junta en la casa del gringo, que debías levantarte temprano-la nana._

_-Mecsicou que malo voy a pensar que me odias-dijo en tono de puchero-por cierto como tenia una reunión salí temprano y me lleve a miguelito._

-¡Queeeeeeeee!-escupiendo lo que tenia en la boca, el mexicano lanzo un grito que bien podía ser escuchado hasta Marte-tu grandísimo idiota-decía con rabia mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono.

-Hello.

-¡Imbécil!

-Who are you?

-Como te atreves a llevarte a personas que no son tuyas-grito furioso en el teléfono.

-Ah México eres tú.

-No cabrón soy tu abuelito, claro que soy yo, quiero que traigas a miguelito en este momento.

-No

-Que-dijo anonadado-¿porque no?

-Vamos a ir a Disney World, ¿quieres ir?

-Tú…- en realidad no le parecía tan mala idea-bien, pero solo para cuidar a miguelito.

-ok, ¡ah! México no vas a venir a la junta.

-¡ya llegue!-dijo azotando la puerta y echando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Te tardaste.

-Si me hubieras levantado en la mañana nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto.

-¿Que es todo eso?-dijo mirando al mexicano.

-una pañalera nunca las habías visto.

-Si, pero para que.

-Si tienes un bebe nunca sales sin ella-dijo en tono de explicación.

-Que mami tan precavida-lo miro con ternura.

-c..callate- contesto nervioso y sonrojado- por cierto, ¿donde esta miguelito?

-allá-señalo a un punto de la habitación.

-¿Por qué la trajiste a la reunión?-mirando sorprendido a todas las naciones mimando al bebe.

-Es tan lindo aru-se acerco china para poder observarlo mejor.

-Yao-kun si quieres uno yo te puedo ayudar-contesto Iván sonriente pero con una aura negra a su alrededor, cosa que hizo que china se asustara y huyera.

-vee vee Alemania, Alemania yo también quiero uno-dijo el italiano, haciendo que el alemán se sonrojara.

-México es tan lindo como cuando eras un bebe-dijo sonriente un español mientras hacia caras.

-Bastardo lo vas a traumar deja de hacerle esas caras-dijo romano molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Mon ami déjame cargarlo-se acerco Francia con una mirada pervertida.

-Ni se te ocurra pervertido-el mexicano corrió hasta donde estaban todo reunidos y aparto a Francia del bebe.

-En todo caso no debiste traerlo América solo interrumpe nuestra reunión-dijo Inglaterra con el seño fruncido y dando sorbos a su té.

-No importa Inglaterra la reunión ya terminó-dijo Alemania para después tomar a Italia y salir de ahí.

-Bueno entonces me regreso a Londres.

-Espera Mon ami no quieres saber de donde salió el bebe.

-Supongo que como todos los bebes idiota.

-No me refiero a eso cejón-contesto enojado Francia.

-¡aww! Como sea, América de quien es ese bebe.

-Is mine!-contesto alegre y señalándose a si mismo.

-Queee no puede ser tuyo-grito Inglaterra.

-Claro que si y también de México-contesto en puchero.

-¡Que!-dijeron los demás al unisonó y mirando a México.

-no..noo es cierto no le hagan caso-contesto con la cara roja como tomate y moviendo las manos en señal de negativa.

-Y ahora vamos a ir a Disney World como toda una familia feliz-dijo abrazando a México del hombro y saliendo de ahí.

Todos estaban callados, hasta que Francia hablo en un tono bastante extraño.

-Chicos ¿quieren ir a Disney World?

_**Extra:**_

_-Che pibe, lo que pasa es que me tenes celos, de que yo soy mejor jugando al fútbol, para que veas que soy bueno voy a dejar que me llames para disculparte viste, ¡Chau!_

Espero que les haya gustado y no se desesperen en el siguiente capitulo pongo lo del bebe, la contestadora con argentina no tiene mucha relevancia pero traia ganas de ponerlo, si no les gusto les regreso su tiempo invertido, si tengo algun error haganmelo saber,yo no soy argentina asi que no se como hablan los argentinos.

Aclaraciones: creo que todos conocemos disney world ¿cierto?, yo nunca he ido pero como quiera aqui lo pongo,

No seas conchudo: no se si en otras partes digan asi pero donde vivo es decirle a una persona que no sea confianzudo y creo que es todo, por alguna razon no me convence mucho el nombre asi que no lo uso tanto.

¡chau!


	4. Chapter 4

¡No me maten!, perdón, perdón por haberme tardado es que me habían sucedido algunos problemas. Espero comprendan; una cosa mas yo en mi vida eh ido a disney world así que no conosco lo que hay en ese lugar por lo que use mi imaginacion y me guie por algunas fotos lo que este entre comillas " " son pensamientos.

**°Disclamer: **Himaruya Hidekazu es el dueño de hetalia así como de los países que aparecerán en este fic, menos México ese si es mío por así decirlo, Disney World es de Walt Disney (?) de Alfred no lo se.

**°Autora: **Su-chan

**°Genero: **Romance/Comedia

**°Advertencias: **malas palabras, shonen-ai y ya.

* * *

**En Disney World**

-Anda, Alfred por favor déjame hacerlo-rogó el chico moreno al mayor.

-Te dije que no, eso no está bien-respondió el otro cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Pero ándale solo una vez-poniéndole ojitos de perro mojado.

-N..no-dijo el otro nervioso.

-Por favor déjame taclear a Mickey mouse.

-Bueno, pero solo una vez-resignado accedió a la tonta petición de su vecino.

-¡Gracias!-entregándole al bebe corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde el famoso personaje se encontraba, y cual gato salto para caer sobre el que creyó que era el ratón.

-¡Guillermo!-gritó para luego acercarse rápidamente al moreno-que hiciste, noqueaste a mi cenicienta.

-Hay güey-el chico angustiado observaba a la chica en el suelo- es que se me atravesó.

Los doctores que cuidaban a los heridos en el parque llegaron pronto y se la llevaron, informándole al rubio sobre la situación.

-¿Y como esta?-preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Ella va a estar bien pero le tuve que dar el día libre, mira que caerle algo como tu encima y sobrevivir, la admiro.

-¡Oye!-gritó enojado.

-Ahora sígueme.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto desconfiado.

-Solo sígueme.

Los tres se encaminaron hasta un gran almacén solo para personal autorizado, dentro había un montón de disfraces, botargas y escenarios.

-¡Wow! cuanta cosa, y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto extrañado mientras inspeccionaba todo.

-Well, I need a new Cinderella-tomó un vestido azul esponjado lleno de brillitos junto a una peluca rubia y se los aventó al mexicano.

-¡¿Qué? Claro que no, yo no me voy a poner esto.

-Claro que si, por tu culpa perdí a mi cenicienta ahora tienes que suplantarla-dijo el chico rubio intentando no reírse.

-No quiero.

-Tienes que hacerlo o te demando.

-No, no lo hagas, me lo pongo unas cuantas horas ¿no?-dijo nervio por una posible demanda.

-Yes, only a pair of hours.

-Ta' bueno, pero voltéate-después de quejarse un rato-ya me lo puse, no crees que se vera raro que un hombre sea la cenicienta-dijo avergonzado intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a Alfred.

-Tú tienes cuerpo de chica, no se van a dar cuenta.

-¡Cierra la boca! Ahora abróchame esta pinche ancheta que no la alcanzo-dijo señalando el cierre del vestido.

Alfred dejo un momento al bebé en el piso y se acerco al mexicano, tomo el cierre e intento subirlo.

-¡Damn! México como entraste en el vestido.

-¡Cállate y súbelo!

Después de un rato, en un esfuerzo sobre humano el cierre por fin cedió, dejando al mexicano sin aire.

-Si me pongo morado mas te vale quitarme el vestido-dijo volteando con dificultad y en tono molesto.

-Ok, ok- respondió el chico volteándose para cargar al bebe-you see miguelito, your mom is pretty with a dress.

-¡No le digas esas cosas que me lo vas a traumar! no le hagas caso miguelito tu mami es todo un macho-se señalo orgulloso.

-Te faltaban estos-dándole unos tacones

-¡Oh dios!-los tomó molesto, se los puso y salió caminando del almacén cerrando la puerta de golpe, el otro lo miró salir para luego seguirlo.

-¿Alfred que se supone que voy a hacer?

-Tienes que saludar a la gente, sonreírle, ser amable, abrazar a los niños y tomarte foto con ellos-al parecer esto no le había gustado mucho al mexicano y antes de que pudiera reclamar Alfred se alejo de ahí llevándose al niño.

-Hey, hey, hey a donde crees que te lo llevas- poniéndose enfrente de Alfred.

-Mhp, seria malo ver a la cenicienta con un bebe,¿ no crees?, lo llevare a pasear por el parque mientras tu te diviertes con la gente.

-De acuerdo, pero hay de ti si le pasa algo- amenazo el del vestido.

-Ok, diviértete-dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo.

-Estúpido Alfred, que me hace ponerme un vestido-renegó el moreno apretando el puño.

-Mami, mami mira es cenicienta- se oyó una pequeña voz detrás.

-Rayos "sonríe, sonríe ya golpearas al gringo idiota"-se dijo a si mismo.

-Oye oye cenicienta-lo llamó y jalando su vestido.

-Hola pequeña.

-¿No te duelen los pies? ¿que se siente viajar en una calabaza?¿ no se te quiebran los zapatos?¿donde esta tu príncipe?-lo miraba tiernamente.

-Ya cariño no molestes a la ¿señorita?- la mujer lo miró desconfiada-anda cielo tomate una foto para irnos.

-¡Siiiiiii!- la pequeña extendió sus brazos para ser cargada.

-"Alfred vas a morir"-pensó.

En otros lados del parque las naciones se divertían o algo así.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-el chico ingles estaba aferrado al tubo de seguridad, con una mueca de terror en su rostro, completamente despeinado.

-Que pasa mon-cher no te estas divirtiendo-se burló el francés provocando una mirada de furia por parte de Arthur, por alguna razón los dos terminaron juntos así que Francis decidió divertirse un poco molestando a Arthur, subiéndolo a una montaña rusa.

-Te juro estupid frog que si vuelvo a pasar otro momento contigo te pateare el trasero tan fuerte, que te mandare hasta la luna-amenazó con odio y bajó del gran juego.

-Vamos Inglaterra ni estando en el lugar más mágico de la tierra puedes dejarte de amarguras.

-Conozco mejores lugares-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Además venimos a espiar a Alfred ¿no?

-¡No lo espiamos! Solo reunimos información-respondió molesto antes de salir caminando.

-Lo que digas-dijo para después seguirlo.

En otro lado

-¡Que me sueltes bastardo! No necesito que me tomes de la mano- renegaba el italiano.

-Romano no quiero que te pierdas-decía sonriente el español mientras lo arrastraba por todos lados.

-Por favor Alemania déjame morderle una oreja-rogaba el italiano al mayor.

-Te dije que no, haz comido demasiada azúcar, después no podrás dormir- decía mientras apartaba del italiano una paleta con la forma de cierto ratón famoso.

-Alemania-chillo el chico- mira es España niichan y Romano vamos con ellos-dijo el italiano para después salir corriendo, el alemán solo suspiró resignado y lo siguió.

-Maldito macho patatas que haces con mi hermano-gritó furioso el italiano mayor.

-Fratello no te enojes, Alemania solo me está cuidando-intentó calmar a su hermano.

-Hey miren es Francis-señalo sonriente el español- ¡Francis, Francis!

El francés volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y al ver que era el español se encamino rápidamente junto a Inglaterra para llegar a donde el grupito se encontraba, al no fijarse chocó contra algo tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Chingado porque no te fijas por donde caminas!

-¿Qué fue eso?- el rubio miró al suelo y vio a una linda chica tirada.

-¡Idiot! tiraste a la señorita- dando uso de su caballerosidad el ingles ofreció su mano a la joven para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-"Me van a ver "-pensó la chica que era nada más ni nada menos que un chico disfrazado-no importa yo puedo sola-dijo fingiendo la voz y tapándose la cara.

-Oye ¿no te conozco?- dijo el francés mirando ala "chica"

-No, creo que me esta confundiendo.

-No, no espera creo que te eh visto antes- dijo acercándose a su cara para verla mejor.

-¿Qué haces Francis?-se acercó alegre el español a preguntar.

-Antonio ¿no te parece conocida esta cara?-señalando a la chica.

-mmmmmmmmmmmm- pensó arduamente el castaño.

-¡Es Guillermo tarado!-gritó el italiano mayor-y yo que creía que se te habían quitado esas mañitas.

-¡Chingado! ¡que el que me ponía vestido era Antonio!-gritó enojado.

-¡¿Que?-dijeron todos al unísono mirando a la chica.

-"Pendejo"-pensó el latino tapándose la boca.

-¡aaah eres mi mexiquito!-dijo el español emocionado y abrazando al moreno-pero que recuerdos me trae verte con vestido.

-A mi también-lo secundó el francés pervertidamente.

-¡Ya suéltame!-dijo empujando al español.

-Dime Gullermo ¿porque usas ese vestido?-pregunto el ingles.

-Bueno esque yo...-intentaba explicarse el chico.

* * *

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm creo que es todo quería explicar muchas cosas pero sentí que iba a quedar muy largo, lamento no haberlo subido desde hace mucho porque ya lo tenia pero se me había perdido la memoria donde lo deje y en verdad no podía escribirlo todo desde un principio no seria lo mismo.

Bueno como sea espero que les haya gustado y si no, les regreso su tiempo, lo taclear a mickey mouse es solo una fantasia que da cada ves que veo a una botarga, no sporto pasar junto al dr. simi y verlo bailar me dan ganas de empujarlo.

Juro subir más pronto y los errores ortograficos haganmelos saber.


End file.
